All The Small Things
by squirt23
Summary: If you’re in the doghouse, Luke’s coffee is the way to go and lots of it,” Rory said, aware of the strange looks she was receiving. People were whispering to one another, asking the same questions: why her and what the heck? Rory caught her mom’s eye and


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls or any of its Characters.

1The sun was just beginning to set. The sky was turning into a picture perfect sunset. Reds and oranges streaked the sky with splashes on purples, blending in. A warm breeze gently danced through a beautiful brunette's hair, who was standing at the front.

"Many of you are probably wondering who the heck I am and why am I speaking," the blue eyed brunette said. She was wearing a strapless light blue ball gown with dark blue rhinestone on it. People had been commenting on her attire since she stood up.

"My name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third, a.k.a. Rory, Ace, kitten, and luv. I am up here speaking because I was asked to," she began, her voice a little shaky from nerves.

"There is so much I want to say, but I don't know if I will be able to remember it all. Hopefully, I will," Rory said, her voice becoming stronger with each word spoken.

"There aren't too many people in this world who can keep up with my mom and I. It's a hard thing to do, trust me. Many have tried and failed. It might be the coffee we drink or the massive amounts of junk food we consume. I'm not quite sure which it is, but then again I've never tried to figure it out. Oh, great, I'm rambling. In the Gilmore Girls handbook, there's a few important rules. Always be at least five minutes late to pick us up. If you're in the doghouse, Luke's coffee is the way to go and lots of it," Rory said, aware of the strange looks she was receiving. People were whispering to one another, asking the same questions: why her and what the hell? Rory caught her mom's eye and Lorelai gave her an encouraging smile. Rory took a deep breath, let it out and continued.

"Finn Morgan knew all of these things and was my best friend. Most of you knew how fun loving and crazy he was. How he was a sucker for redheads and alcohol. How he couldn't stand the sun. Finn was a member of the LDB and he knew how to throw parties. Remember his Quentin Terrinteno theme birthday bash? Or how if he had quite a bit to drink how he would reenact the Passion of Christ? He was all of this and so much more. He was the one at my side when my mom married Luke. He was the one who held me and sat with me when my grandfather had a heart attack. Finn would bring me coffee when I would be studying for finals. He was always there to catch me if I fell. He knew when to leave me alone and when to be there. Finn had a heart of gold and it showed. I found this and I thought of Finn.

"People need people and friends need friends

And we all need love for a full life depends

Not on vast riches or great acclaim,

Not on success or worldly fame

But in knowing that someone cares

And holds us close in their thoughts and prayers-

For only the knowledge that we're understood

Makes everyday living feel wonderfully good,

And we rob ourselves of life's greatest need

When we "lock up our heart" and fail to heed

The outstretched hand reaching to find

A kindred spirit whose heart and mind

Are lonely and longing to somehow share

Our joys and our sorrows and to make us aware

That life's completeness and richness depends

On the things we share with our loved ones and friends."

"I love you Finn Morgan! Don't cause to much trouble up there!" Rory finished, with tears running down her face. Lorelai was crying and Luke looked misty-eyed. Most of the crowd had started to tear up as they listened to Rory talk about Finn. Many began to realize they didn't know much about this wonderful young man.

Rory reached under the pulpit for the bottle of champagne she had hidden there. She popped the top much to the amusement of everyone there. Cheers were heard from the LDB members and Lorelai even let out a laugh. Finn would have loved this. She held the bottle up high, mascara streaks down her face from her tears, "To Finn Morgan, the best friend anyone could have. You will be missed!" she toasted Finn. Every member of the LDB held up a flask and toasted Finn. Rory took a drink and stepped off the pulpit. She paused by Finn's coffin, which was covered with white roses. A few feet away stood a blown up picture of him from the Winter Carnival in Stars Hallow. She pressed a kiss to her fingers and pressed it to the mahogany casket. Rory left the champagne bottle on top of the casket and walked back to her seat.

She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall, as Lorelai wrapped an arm around her. She knew Finn would be pleased with her eulogy. Wherever he was, Rory knew he was looking down on her, smiling.

A/N: This is my first attempt at writng fan fic. I hope you all like it. The poem that Rory read is called "The Miracle of Friendship" by Everyone Needs Someone. It was given to me by one of my sorority sisters. I thought it fit with what I was writing. Special Thanks goes out to my brother who encouraged me to post this and the girls for their opinions and words of encouragement. Thank You!


End file.
